Charmaxon
is the Cosmic Cutie Complien. It belongs to the Cosmic and Magic Elements. It grows from Lolawood and into Cryptiful. Appearance Charmaxon is a tall Complien, with a pink head and a red face, the face separated from the rest of its head by a thin blue circle. It has two large, yellow eyes with eyelashes, and a spike protruding from the top of its head, with a bow off to the side. There is a small light blue collar separating its head from its body, which is a similar pink color, with a black stripe down the middle and four pale pink buttons, two on both sides. It has a large appendage resembling a dress or skirt underneath the main part of its body, a darker pink in color, with white lace protruding from the bottom. They have two hands, detached from their body, one of which holds a pink parasol with white lace. The parasol has a brown handle. Information Charmaxons like to remain hidden from the rest of society for unknown reasons. Unfortunately, due to their bright pink color scheme, they are often easily spotted. Due to this, they often reside in Complanet's cherry groves, where they blend in with the bright pink leaves. Since their body resembles fashion worn by other higher-sapience creatures, on occasions they will block their face with their parasol before running away. Similar to their previous form, it is said they originated from space, and were first seen on Complanet around the remains of Moonbeam Mountain. Quickly was it, that these Compliens migrated, and found their homes elsewhere. Although it took a long time for scientists to get a hold of one of these species, when they were able to, it was revealed that large amounts of complixonox were found within their bodies, officially confirming their status as a Complien. The large amounts of Complixonox gives Charmaxons the ability to perform incredible spells, and they have been recorded to take long times honing in on their magical skills. Charmaxons in fact, are one of the most powerful magic Compliens known to mankind, and that is even before growing into Cryptiful. It is believed by scientists that at an unknown point in time, they, Halley, and Noralis evolved from a singular unknown species, due to both being predominantly female Cosmic Element Compliens, who are unusually powerful. No fossil evidence, however, has been found to prove this theory correct, regardless of how likely it may be. Either way, most people treat the two as counterparts. While Charmaxons typically fear higher-sapiece creatures, occasionally they are seen imitating their behavior, and in fact, they are often seen leading groups of Lolawoods, to help with activities such as weaving baskets. Occasionally, Lolawoods will huddle near Charmaxons in rain, to be protected by their parasol. Certain fashion also seems to occasionally use Charmaxon as an inspiration, and on rare occasions, Charmaxons may mistaken other creatures wearing this fashion for other members of their species. Habitat Charmaxons are found in small groups around Moonbeam Mountain, but primarily are found around cherry groves in Xiyule. It is believed they initially originated from outer space, though where in space is still unknown. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for here. Origin Some insights on Charmaxon's origins. Name Charmaxon is derived from "charm," due to their charming appearance, and "Braxton County Monster," an alternate name of the Flatwoods Monster. Design Charmaxon's design takes inspiration from lolita fashion and the Flatwoods Monster. Trivia *Its line could be seen as a parallel to the Encke and Auralis lines. All three are predominantly female, rare, Cosmic Element Compliens in a three-stage line. All three have the instinct Orbital Strength and the first stage is often seen as somewhat powerful, despite only being the first in its line. Category:Compliens Category:Cosmic Element Category:Magic Element Category:Rare Compliens Category:Compliens in a 3 stage line Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Forest Compliens Category:Cryptid Compliens Category:Pink Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Herbivorous Compliens Category:Proto-full Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Created in 2016